


Between Classes

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: Smutty One Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Harry Potter, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Harry and Severus spend some time together.





	Between Classes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing LittleMissSketch
> 
> Happy birthday Alice! I hope you have an awesome day!

The hard wood of the table pressed firmly against Harry’s stomach. The smell of the oak table filled his senses, tickling his nose. Harry’s hands gripped the edge of the table tightly, his knuckles turning white from the effort. 

The smell of ink and parchment was inescapable. Papers had been pushed into the cold stone floor in the haste of bending Harry over the table.

A hand pressed down on his neck, keeping him firmly in place.

“Good boy,” The voice was rich and smooth, warm hot chocolate that sent shivers down your spine - down your  _ soul _ .

A soft whimper left Harry’s mouth at the praise, his hands gripped the table impossibly tighter.

The pressure on his neck eased off, fingers trailed down Harry’s spine, making him shiver. There was no warning, just the sharp sting as the other hand connected with his behind.

“Six!” Harry yelped. His arse stung from the spanking he was receiving. His mind and body ached for more.

“Well done, Harry.” The voice is soothing, taking the sting out of the slap.

The praise was followed by two swift smacks to his arse. One on each of his cheeks, making them burn deliciously.

“Seven,” Harry panted. “Eight.”

“That’s right, well done.”

Harry ground his pelvis into the table, needing more friction. A chuckle.

“If only your students could see you like this Professor Potter. Needy, desperate.” The words were followed by another smack, this time hitting the spot just under his arse.

Harry groaned, thank Merlin they couldn’t! Here was he was - his robes pushed halfway up his back; his trousers and underwear lying carelessly on the floor and he was being spanked!

Teaching was hard enough without his students laughing every time the saw him because of this.

“Nine,” It was more of a whimper than a fully formed word, but it still seemed to satisfy the other man.

“Just one more,” The voice promised and Harry sighed with relief.

The last slap wasn’t the hand like Harry had been expecting, but the sharp, firm sting of a belt.

Harry would’ve jumped from the table, had the hand not been pressing down on the small of his back, holding him firmly in place.

He whimpered, tears leaking from his eyes at the harsh pain the belt provided. He opened his mouth. “Ten.” 

The hand moved to grip his side and a small kiss was placed on his back. “Good boy.”

Harry’s legs were parted, his lover coming to stand between them. “Ready?”

Harry huffed, “For someone so smart, you sure do ask some dumb questions.  _ I’ve been ready since I walked into your office. _ ”

His lover leaned over, so close he fell his lover's hardness slip between his cheeks, precum leaving a trail of wet where the cock dragged; could feel the breathes his lover took on the shell of his ear.

“In that case,” The voice purred. His lover stood up, slick fingers pressing urgently into his hole. “I should give you what you’ve been waiting for.”

Harry felt the bulbous head of the cock press against his entrance. “Don’t you dare tease.” He warned.

Another chuckle, this one darker. “As you wish.”

_ Oh. _ The breath vanished from Harry’s long as he was taken fully. The long shaft of his lover’s dick pressing into him with pause or hesitation. Owning him fully in one swift motion.

“Damn,” Harry sighed, rolling his hips to encourage his lover to move.

He did. With a snap of hips, Harry was quickly robbed of speech.

There was nothing in the world quite like a good fuck, especially when his lover was the one screwing his brains out.

The burn from the cock inside him being the right side of too big brought pain filled tears to his eyes in the most pleasurable way.

Every thrust brought him closer to orgasm, his cock trapped between his chest and the hard flat surface of the table.

Fingers pressed sharply into Harry’s side as his lover gripped his hips even tighter, nails breaking the skin. 

“Potter!” The strangled cry of his name made Harry glow with pride. Only  _ he _ could make the other man feel like this.

Harry moaned as he felt his lover cum deep inside of him. The hands moved from his hips, an arm sneaked underneath him, grasping his needy and leaking cock.

Teeth grazed the back of his neck, careful not to leave marks where people could notice.

“Come for me.”

Harry had never been able to deny his lover anything. He came, hot cum spilling over his lover’s hand and the table.

“Why couldn’t you be this obedient as a student?”

“The same reason you couldn’t stop being a git,” Harry grinned.

He turned, facing his lover for the first time. “Honestly, over a  _ desk _ ? Impatient git.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” Severus pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. He pulled out of Harry and looked at the clock above his desk.

“You’d better go before my students arrive for class and see Professor Potter bent over a desk.”

Harry laughed, pushing himself off the desk. He dressed quickly, flicking his wand and himself, murmuring a quick cleaning spell that he then repeated on the desk.

The sound of students walking down the dungeon corridor sounded worryingly loud.

“Right then Professor Snape, I’ll see you tonight,” Harry said with a smile.

“Try not to be late this time, I’d have to tie you down and spank you again.”

Harry flashed Severus a smile, “I’ll do my best,  _ Professor _ .”

Harry had just placed a hand on the door handle when Severus cleared his throat and said quietly, “Ten points to Gryffindor.”


End file.
